


vestal

by soshaku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshaku/pseuds/soshaku
Summary: loudly shrugs





	vestal

It was dusty, and absolutely the time of year his precious kouhai would have a fever, judging by all the pollen in the air. Not a grand scene, but enough to get lost in the hustle and bustle of booths, food stalls, and flower stands. Enough to blend in, but no just. That annoying black leather jacket standing out in the crowd.

“You idiot,” a huffed voice following the sudden tight grip on his shoulder, “Today? Really? You couldn’t have picked something better?”

“Oya~? What’s the matter?” Drawing around to meet the gaze of the boy who grabbed his shoulder, already knowing who it was and knowing there was no danger or rudeness to his actions, “You said you didn’t have any obligations today Keito-chan.”

“True,” drawing his hand back and folding both arms angrily across his chest. His expression, annoyed, at least to those in sight. Sakuma knows him to well – maybe if Hasumi’s brows were furrowed more, he would actually be annoyed with him.

“I wanted to see you, just like I said~”

“We could have met up somewhere.”

“But I wanted to see Keito-chan in his cute yukata~” he sang.

Visibly flustered and desperately hiding behind a fake attempt of adjusting his glasses, “Useless, you’re useless.” Words that should have been upsetting made a bright smile appear on Sakuma’s face and Hasumi moved to grab him again, by the hand this time.

“Wa ha so much physical contact, I’m so lucky~” Sakuma teased, as Hasumi led the two of them through the festive crowds, “mm where are we going? Your bedroom?” continuing to prod at the other.

“Are you insane?” Not turning around as he led Sakuma up the steps and through halls of the building, “The last thing I want is a family member stumbling in.”

“Stumbling in to what Keito-chan~” he called after him. Only to be met with some kind of groan.

A few moments of winding through unfamiliar hallways, the sounds of the festival became further and further removed. Finally, through the last door, room lit by sun light stealing in through the closed wood slatted windows. Before Sakuma could land another quip, and a few seconds after the door was shut, he was slammed up against the wall. A tongue immediately meeting the inside of his mouth, sudden intimate contact heating him up. A slight – possibly annoyed – moan reverberating through his mouth from the other as they worked their tongue against his, blaming him for the situation they’re in.

Rather than stopping the frenetic mess, Sakuma pressed his hands against the small of Hasumi’s back, forcing their body closer against his. Only the slightest difference of height – but being slammed up against the wall making it more apparent. Angling his head to meet Hasumi’s anxious lips at a kinder angle to each of them, pressing his own tongue into Hasumi’s needy mouth, tangling up. The flush on Hasumi’s face growing strong and warmer, biting back the soft lewd noises he had a habit of making. Too excited for someone so… inexperienced.

Moments that felt like they lasted longer than minutes, eyes closed and just feeling each other’s movements against their own. Sakuma’s hand holding him close while the other slowly traced a path down, to make a firm hold on Hasumi’s ass. Just muscular enough for him, it was always so easy to tease someone like Hasumi… not that he was causing any discomfort, but the tensed, quiet moan reverberated against his tongue.

“You never answered me,” Sakuma whispered as he pushed them apart with his forehead.

“You’re an idiot,” Hasumi huffed against him. Eyes downcast and biting his lip. “Sending me all those kinds of messages.”

“You could have not responded~” pressing a quick kiss to Hasumi’s lips.

“Idiot… saying all those things, like they wouldn’t excite me too.”

“Glad to see I still have my charm,” another kiss.

“Stop pretending to be cool, you’re just as inexperienced as I am!”

“Right right, but we’ve done plenty of lascivious things together already.”

“You’re – just.” Another huff. “So frustrating.”

“Terribly,” Sakuma whispered back. Hasumi still had him comfortably pinned against the wall, each arm clasped by hands thinking he might want to escape. Taking the opportunity of the lovely sight in front of him and running his finger along one of his many favorite parts of Hasumi – his jaw.

Affectionately keening towards the pleasant touch, Hasumi unwittingly exposing more of his neck. Tracing a path from jaw to neck to shoulder, Sakuma hooked his finger along the hem of the yukata pulling it to the side to expose more skin. One last kiss between them and Sakuma moved to marring that alluring pale skin. Open mouthed, sloppy kisses on Hasumi’s neck, punctuated with light and gentle bites. No need to break skin when even the lightest of nips draws out the warmest moans. Letting his head only lightly rest against Sakuma’s, Hasumi’s hands changed from gripping the sleeves of the other’s leather jacket, to maneuvering his hands under that annoyingly-too-thick garment. Somewhat trembling hands – mostly due to how much he enjoyed Sakuma showing attention to his neck – ran up his partner’s back. That damn oversized jacket made him look bigger than he was, even though they were close to age, close to stature; furthermore, he was taking the moment to press his digits into Sakuma’s back, even if he was clothed it was still an agreeable sensation.

“Take this stupid thing off Rei.”

“Which?”

“A-all of it.”

Pausing to move back to meet eyes and a small smile grew, “You first~” Sakuma sang as he dropped his fingers under the knot of tie on Hasumi’s yukata.

Pulling on the tie and removing it caused the yukata and juban to unwrap and fall open, completely exposing Hasumi in one fell swoop. An already, only slightly, flushed face grew brighter.

“Sakuma Rei I swear – “

“Ah excuse me~ I can’t help it I’m just so fond of all of you. Although to be quite honest I was hoping to see you committed to being traditionally dressed. Where is your fundoshi Keito-chan?”

“This isn’t the Edo period!”

Closing the short distance, Sakuma pulled the band askew to get a better look at Hasumi, “boxer briefs are cute though Keito-chan. Nice and simple, as expected of you~”

“E-embarrassing,” Hasumi murmured, eyes cast aside.

“Why? It’s only me here. Like I said, I can’t help it~ you’re so striking my Keito-chan~”

“You don’t need to sweet talk me.”

“I wish you would accept my praise for once,” leaning down a tad to meet Hasumi’s exposed collar bone with his lips, kissing along the exposed ridge.

Rather than argue back, Hasumi took Sakuma’s hand in his, “over here,” he mumbled while pulling him along. Finding an even more secluded corner in an already secluded room, light sneaking in through those slatted windows meant they could see each other.

Finally making out some of the shapes in the room, “ – Keito, what room are we in.”

“It’s uh. The kyudo storage room.”

“Oh, how romantic.”

“You could leave at any time.”

“Leaving you in this state? Absolutely not.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You can but,” pulling Hasumi’s chin towards him for yet another kiss, “that won’t be nearly as fun.” Taking the distracted Hasumi and softly pulling both of them down to the ground. The robe somehow conveniently splaying out with Hasumi’s back against the wall. Finally, to the relief of the other, Sakuma cast his jacket aside. Crossing his arms in front of him, his shirt followed shortly. “Would you do the honors?” Sakuma gestured, implying Hasumi should help him take off his jeans.

Leaning forward on his hands, Hasumi reached to undo the top button and slide the zipper down. Only half hard, Hasumi drew lazy lines along Sakuma’s bulge, met with a slow intake of breath from above him. A few more teasing touches, Hasumi coaxed Sakuma to sit up just enough to pull both garments down a bit to expose what he needed.

Before Hasumi could move any further, Sakuma grasped him and pulled him in for another kiss. Immediately working their lips open and sliding his tongue in, greedily lapping at the Hasumi’s tongue and they began to stroke him. Movements of his tongue more earnest as Hasumi’s motions grew more rapid. Not able to efficiently multitask both his tongue and hand, Sakuma intense movements took the lead. Moments of breaking apart before moving back together. Passionate incidents where they melded together perfectly. Warm and wet mouths and a growing wetness in Hasumi’s hand.

“Slow down Keito,” Sakuma, at last able to catch his breath. The flush on his face was much more visible than Hasumi’s appears, due in part to his porcelain skin. Every time Hasumi got to see that he remembered to thank a higher deity for being graced with such a perfect sight. A non-verbal affirmation enticing Sakuma to meet his lips one more time, using it as leverage to push Hasumi’s back against the wall once more. Sliding down for his teeth meet a nipple – a few quick bites drawing a pleasant gasp from above him – before locating his goal. Instinctively wanting to tease his Keito, Sakuma bit back a quip about how hard he already was. Making quick work and casting aside those oh so cute boxer briefs, wrapping his hand around his shaft. Situating himself lower so he could tease Hasumi not with his hands, but with his mouth.

Legs splayed on either side of him, keeping ahold of the base just to tantalize him, Sakuma ran his lips up Hasumi’s thigh – peppering it with kisses. Light nibbles on the most inner part of the thigh, just sensitive enough to make the other squirm. Firmer strokes met with moans muffled by their fist, Hasumi’s other hand wrapping up in messy black hair.

Slowly taking the tip in his mouth only to torment him further by leisurely licking over the slit, delighting the growing strain on his victim. Stealing a quick glance upward to see a disheveled Hasumi Keito, eyes waiting and wanting, urging him to continue.

And continue he does, with no warning, taking in as much of Hasumi as he can. Responded to with a sharp intake of breath overhead, taking a cue to begin to work him in and out of his mouth. Showing as much attention as he could by rolling his tongue with each pass, and each pass causing Hasumi to squirm just a bit more. Pressing the tip of his tongue just a bit more intensely against the underside every time he bobs his head. Keeping him in his mouth, Sakuma looks up, making eye contact with Hasumi.

Downright disheveled – not that that wasn’t the norm for how vigorously Sakuma works him over. Hair wild from running his hands through it, glasses somehow still worn straight, but a deep flush spread across his cheeks – matched with furrowed brows. Expression only growing deeper seeing Sakuma’s eyes on him with his lips wrapped around him.

“Rei – I need you to –“

“Hmm? What?” Sakuma responds, after a pop from pulling Hasumi out of his mouth – still running his lips up and down lightly holding him up.

“Stop. Otherwise this will end before either of us want it to,” Hasumi sputtered out, mostly sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

In regards to the mild attempt at pleading, Sakuma pulled himself up to meet Hasumi, answering him with a poison kiss. Too short to enjoy, just enough to taste himself on Sakuma’s lips.

Settling into straddling Hasumi, Sakuma leaned in to press his face and nose against the side of Hasumi’s to whisper in his ear, “What is it you want to do now?”

Something about the way that Sakuma acts so _cool_ while sitting on him makes the electricity in his abdomen churn. How he can keep it together when neither of them has gone this far is beyond him. Trying to mimic that coolness Sakuma exudes, but tripping over his own tongue, “I want to fuck you Rei.”

Sakuma snickered in response, “It’s cute when you try to act so aloof.” Bringing his knees together to sit between Hasumi’s legs rather than on top of him. Leaning back a bit to reach and rummage for something in his jacket’s pockets.

Hasumi sat there, feeling somewhat stupefied. Was this really happening? They’ve experimented just enough before today, never having the nerve to go one step further, but pleasantly teasing each other about it just the same. Watching Sakuma in front of him, every porcelain bit of him put on display – sharp angles highlighted by the shadows from the dim lighting. To be fair, he could have picked a more “romantic” place for this to happen, but Hasumi wasn’t exactly expecting them to go through with it.  “What are you looking for Rei?”

“Hm well…” finally finding what he was looking for and resettling himself back in front of Hasumi, “this doesn’t exactly go like it does in your films~” ripping open a small packet and oozing a liquid onto his fingers.

“R-right,” that flustered feeling of _this is really happening_ returned.

Sakuma was leaning back on one hand, knees brought up to either side and spread open so Hasumi could see everything. If anyone had shame, it certainly wasn’t Sakuma Rei. Bringing his now dripping fingers between his thighs, pressing into his hole easily with his first finger, working in and out. Hasumi watched his expression change, brows slightly risen and eyes closed tight. Eyes closing tighter as he worked his second finger in. In Hasumi’s eyes, Sakuma was clearly enjoying himself, actions not embodying someone who’s told him over and over he’s never gone this far with anyone. Nervousness slipped out of his mouth without thinking, “Rei are you sure you’ve never-“

“Hmm?” Sakuma opened his eyes to address Hasumi, a hazy look and flushed face only complicating the excited spark in Hasumi’s stomach. “This? It’s not my first time fingering myself,” the statement would have sounded matter-of-fact if not for how breathy he was sounding.

Something in Hasumi made him lean forward and take Sakuma’s strained wrist in hand as he continued to finger himself, “Let me do it.”

“Eh~h? Are you sure?” A nod in response and Sakuma turned to pick up another packet, ripping it open, and drizzling the contents on Hasumi’s extended fingers. “Be gentle with me Keito,” he sang.

“I uh. I don’t really know what to do.”

“It’s fine, I’ll guide you,” taking him by the wrist and guiding him towards his hole. Helping Hasumi press one finger into him, was a whole different feeling than doing it by himself. A warmth where there normally isn’t and just, genuine excitement that they were sharing this together. “You don’t need to go so slow,” he said between bated breaths, “I think, you should try at least one more finger.”

Unintentionally, Hasumi gulped, concentrating on working Sakuma over. Inadvertently pressing into just the right spot and making Sakuma gasp and bring his knees closer – at first, he though he hurt him, but soon realized it was quite the opposite. Taking the moment to press his second finger in, and watching Sakuma screw his eyes up even tighter. The blush on his face deepening, mouth slightly hanging open, barely audible panting. If this is how Sakuma looks now, Hasumi wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. Pushing and spreading his fingers was more exciting than he would have thought.

“Rei can I – “

“Yeah hurry up.”

Pulling back, Hasumi gave himself a few quick strokes while Sakuma laid back. Thankful he decided to wear a yukata today after all, Hasumi leaned forward on his knees. Soon he was pushing into Sakuma, intently watching himself enter him and feeling Sakuma’s hands grip his arms tighter with each inch. “Please tell me if it hurts,” it came out quieter than he meant it to.

It hurt, but it didn’t. Sakuma felt everything. Having Hasumi inside him was something he’s thought about plenty of times, but now, the actual feeling of it was such a euphoric experience – and he wasn’t even moving yet.

“Rei?”

Finally opening his eyes to look at Hasumi above him, “Fuck Keito. You feel so fucking good.”

“I’m…glad?”

If he wasn’t so overwhelmed Sakuma would definitely have some quip ready, but now he just wanted Hasumi to move. Wrapping his legs around Hasumi’s hips, urging him forward, “you can move already. Don’t worry so much.”

Nodding, Hasumi pulled back only to push forward again. Drawing yet another sharp breath from Sakuma under him, something about the way he looked made Hasumi want to fuck him with abandon. There was no way either of them would last long after this – especially with how tight Sakuma felt.

Going from neither of them ever experiencing this before, they fell into a quick rhythm. Pushing in and out of Sakuma faster and hearing moans in response just made Hasumi want to do something to make Sakuma moan even louder. Soon enough he realized every time he hit that one spot just right, Sakuma’s response would be even wilder than before.

From being on his knees, Hasumi shifted towards leaning over Sakuma, hand on either side of his head. Propping himself up allowed a better view of Sakuma’s range of satisfied expressions. Biting his lip, panting, breathing heavily, moaning Hasumi’s name was the worst one. How could someone calling his name so lewdly rile him up so much? It was enough to push him over the edge.

Sakuma snaked his hands around Hasumi’s back and gripped tighter with every thrust; soon enough, he dug his nails into flesh – inadvertently, of course. Not enough to draw blood, but the jolt of mild pain made Hasumi buck into him suddenly, and fiercely hit his prostate. The abrupt sensation causing Sakuma to pull Hasumi down, close enough so he could bite into his tender shoulder – biting and licking.

“Rei – !!”

Releasing the grip on his shoulder, and instead kissing his way up Hasumi’s neck, gingerly nipping at his ear. Intermitted moaning of ‘Keito’ into his ear. Unconsciously Sakuma brought his hand to unattended self and a few easy strokes, coupled with the rhythmic thrusting, he came before he could say anything.

Hasty reaction causing Sakuma’s muscles to suddenly tense around Hasumi was more than he could handle, going down on his right arm to support himself as he came.

Breathing heavily into Sakuma’s ear, following his first groan. Muttering Sakuma’s name incomprehensibly, stilling inside of him for just that moment.

Before the pain of being on his knees on a wooden floor came back as a reminder.

Pulling back, Sakuma relaxed his legs and laid out in front of Hasumi with no shame - both of them were a sweaty mess. More liquids than sweat pooled on Sakuma’s abdomen, and leaked out of another orifice as well. Both of them taking the moment to just process, Hasumi leaned forward over Sakuma once again, pressing their lips together.

“I was an idiot… didn’t think to bring anything besides what I was wearing. This yukata is ruined.”

“You can wear my clothes, but you have to go out and get one of us another set of clothing.”

“You need a shower.”

“I’m more than happy to take one with you, but one of us will have to streak to get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
